Denial
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Hermione reflects on her feelings. One Shot. Song Fic


Title: Denial

Characters: Hermione/Harry

Rating: Teen at most.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Characters – JK. Song – Sugababes.

Summary: Hermione reflects on her feeling for Harry.

A/N: I know – another one shot but I had done one of Harry so I decided to do one of Hermione, hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Denial

A brunette sighed to herself as she found herself seated at her desk in a dormitory. She just stared at the blank piece of parchment that was on her desk with her quill poised over it only for nothing to happen.

Sighing again, she lifted her brown eyes and it locked onto a picture of a black haired boy with green eyes dressed in quidditch robes. He was laughing as he rested his forehead on the broomstick with a small golden snitch in his other hand.

A smile crossed her face before she quickly caught it and schooled it into a blank expression, but it was too late, her concentration was blown.

_Somewhere in the back of my mind_

_Secretly I know you will find_

_Me amongst the blusher and glow_

_Deep beyond the things I don't show_

_Mysteries a beautiful thing_

_What a gift a woman can bring_

_Never let it out just like that_

_Let him slowly figure it out_

She had always been attracted to him. His quality, the way he helped other people regardless of the possible ending. She shook her head, it's impossible, it can't happen.

_How can a flower bloom just over a day and a night_

_You gotta let the water drain in_

Can it?

_I didn't wanna fall in love with you_

_I didn't wanna know the things I knew_

_It wasn't till I looked into the mirror_

_Denial_

She made her way down the stairs, through the common room and out into the hallway as she started her long journey to nowhere, to sort out her thoughts. She vaguely saw a red haired male trying to catch her attention, but she paid him no mind. She was not in a mood to get into argument with him, and it wouldn't help her sort her out her problem.

All she could think about how different _he_ was from everyone else. _He_ never made fun of her. _He_ tried to help her whenever he could.

She let out a sad sigh as she finally admitted it to herself, _he_ knew her better than she knew herself.

_You were like a power of nature_

_Telepathic beautiful creature_

_Understanding all my weakness_

_Patient, loving, knowing you'd reach it_

_Cynical and hurt was me_

_You were never suppose to be_

_Part of what I would call amazing_

_Took so long to finally see_

He knew her inside and out. He knew her weaknesses, her worries, her fears, her hopes and her dreams. He was patient with her, knowing that she would come to him when she was ready and she admired him for that.

_How can a flower bloom just over a day and a night_

_You gotta let the water drain in_

It wasn't possible for her…was it?

_I didn't wanna fall in love with you_

_I didn't wanna know the things I knew_

_It wasn't till I looked into the mirror_

_Denial_

_I didn't wanna fall in love with you_

_I didn't wanna know the things I knew_

_It wasn't till I looked into the mirror_

_Denial_

She walked down the hallway, aimless, avoiding the glass windows and mirrors that would show her lie to her face. She wasn't ready. There was nothing in books to help her with her situation. Of course they wouldn't be able to help her – everyone's situation was different.

She closed her eyes when she felt the cool breeze coming through the open windows and opening her mind for her.

_I see the way the wind blows like open minds for us_

_Know how complicated barriers to hold us bang_

_She's_ not in love with him.

_I didn't wanna fall in love with you_

_I didn't wanna know the things I knew_

_It wasn't till I looked into the mirror_

_Denial_

She's _not_ in love with him.

_I didn't wanna fall in love with you_

_I didn't wanna know the things I knew_

_It wasn't till I looked into the mirror_

_Denial_

She's not in love with _him_…

_I didn't wanna fall in love with you_

_I didn't wanna know the things I knew_

_It wasn't till I looked into the mirror_

_Denial_

She lifted her head and saw her expression staring right back at her in the mirror and gave in.

She's in love with him.

_I didn't wanna fall in love with you_

_I didn't wanna know the things I knew_

_It wasn't till I looked into the mirror_

_Denial_

"Hey Hermione," a male voice greeted. Another reflection appeared in the mirror and Hermione's eyes shot up to meet bright green eyes. The ones that belong to the boy she just admitted that she was in love with.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered, understanding dawned on him as he smiled brightly and rested his hands on her shoulder and kissed the side of her head.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to realise it," he told her.

She just smiled back as they looked at their reflections in the mirror.

The End.

Thanks to my beta: Anathera


End file.
